The Time of Our Lives
by Yotaka
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin get transported to the future by a mysterious red jewel. When? 2004 The place? New Orleans USA during Mardi Gras! What will happen to the two? Pure WAFF.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Come to think of it, I don't own any anime shows. By the way, if any of you guys played Zelda: Ocarina of Time before, then you should know that the jewel in this story looks like the spiritual stone of fire.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin?" Kaoru was looking around the dojo for Kenshin. It was early morning, about 7:30. When Kenshin didn't answer her, she screamed, "Kenshin no baka! If you don't come out soon I'm going to kick you butt!" and she meant it ^_^  
  
Kenshin woke up to the sound of screaming. "Kenshin where are you! You can't hide from me!"  
  
'Oh no! Sessha woke up late! Miss. Kaoru is going to kill Sessha." he quickly jumped up (he was of coarse sleeping against the wall like he always does) and ran out the front door. "Miss. Kaoru. Sessha is" before he could finish he felt pain explode on top of his head. "Oroororororo!" Kenshin had a humongous lump on top of his head. "Where have you been? I was worried sick you baka!" Kenshin recovered and said simply, "Sorry, I slept in." Kaoru smiled, "It's okay Kenshin. Here, I was looking for you to show you this. An old man came by and said he would give it to me for 3 yen! Can you belief it?!?! It's so beautiful. Look at the swirling colors inside; they are all different shades of red. Would you like to hold it Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded and he placed his hand over Kaoru's and touched the jewel. As soon as he did the jewel started to feel warm then started glowing. Kaoru and Kenshin's eyes went wide. The jewel was pulsing! How could a stone have a pulse?  
  
Then and there they where enveloped in a red glow, and just before the two disappeared, Kaoru screamed, "Kenshin!!!"  
  
~New Orleans 2004 Mardi Gras~  
  
The two then ended up in the middle of New Orleans Square holding each other. They where wearing strange clothes. Kenshin had on a white t-shirt, a backwards dodgers cap, and baggy blue jeans. Kaoru on the other hand had on a of-the-shoulder white shirt, makeup, and low rider jeans (her belly button was showing ^_^).  
  
"Eeeek!" Kaoru shrieked and pulled away from Kenshin. "Where are we?" she paused and looked down and saw the way her middle was showing, "And what in the world are we wearing?" Kenshin just looked around at all the buildings and cars bewildered. "I don't know Miss. Kaoru. But it looks like it's after dark so stay close, okay?" He took her left hand and fit it snugly in his right. Kaoru blushed at the gesture and looked down at her feet.  
  
They walked over to a young girl in a bikini and asked what year it was and where we they. The girl hiccupped and said "Well, had too much to drink have we? Well, it's the year 2004 and you're in New Orleans of the United States of America." Kenshin and Kaoru gasped. How could this have happened? It was impossible, wasn't it? How could they have ended up in America in the Year of 2004? There wasn't even such a date by Meiji standards!"  
  
"Come on Miss. Kaoru. Let's look around and see if there is anyway to get home." She nodded and they started to walk around. Kenshin looked up and his face went red. There were ladies flashing for everyone to see. "Uh, Miss, Kaoru? Lets go over this way. Maybe this has something to do with that stone you bought. Lets look for it and see if we can find it.  
  
The two searched high and low but could not find anything. Eventual Kaoru threw her hands up in defeat and said sadly, "We can't find anything! Might as well enjoy it while we are here." Kenshin nodded and they looked around at all the baubles and trinkets in he store windows. Kenshin found a pile of different colored beads on the floor and handed them to Kaoru. "Here Miss. Kaoru. Here are some beads I found. They would look lovely on you." Kaoru turned pink the second time that night and said thank you.  
  
They continued their task of walking around and just looked at all the technological advances in this time. All they sudden they heard a couple of explosions and Kenshin reached for his sword. It wasn't there! 'Figures' he thought.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru stay close to me" he said once again. She squeaked in response. Then they heard someone yell, "Hey everyone! Look at the fireworks!" Everyone looked up and there they where, the fireworks.  
  
"Wow Kenshin! They are beautiful!" Kenshin felt something stir within him when she said that. Instead of watching the fireworks he looked at her face. It was beautiful. He decided it was now or never. He had to tell her. "Miss. Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured and looked at him. "You are beautiful, more beautiful than they fireworks, the moon, and the stars. Kaoru, I love you with all of my heart and soul. May I kiss you?" Kaoru was stunned. He hadn't called her "Miss. Kaoru" but Kaoru, and he said he loved her?!?! Out of the blue just like that that. All she did in response was kiss him lightly on the lips and she just lingered there as a red jewel formed above their heads and they vanished in a little red light.  
  
THE END  
  
SAYONARA!!!  
  
In case you where confused, when they where enveloped in a red light in the end they disappeared back to their own time. The reason why was because the red jewel was sacred because it was said to bring true love out of the shyest of "couples" like Kenshin and Kaoru here. So if you want, read and review kay? 


End file.
